


Communication

by Moriavis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mick doesn't have enough booze to emote, Ray tries adulting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Ray had something important to tell Mick. He got it across, right? Right?





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drabblefest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drabblefest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I don't need the best, I need good enough.

~*~

"I don't need the best. I just need good enough."

Mick looked down at his arm, and Ray followed his gaze. His hand was clenched tight around Mick's arm. Mick shrugged him off, eyes dark and wary and Ray--didn't want that. They were partners. He'd screwed up, but they were still--

"Don't see what that's got to do with me, Haircut."

Right. Okay. Ray didn't have the right words, couldn't bring himself to tell Mick what he really meant. Ray took a breath, set his hand on Mick's chest. "You. You're good enough."

"Yeah?" Mick's eyes. Narrow. Suspicious.

"Yeah."

~*~


End file.
